Great Britain
Great Britain is a large European island and Sovereign state, to the northwest of the main continent which consists of England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. Muggle government The island is administrated by the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom in the Muggle world, which consists of England, Scotland, Wales, as well as Northern Ireland on the nearby island of Ireland. Magical government It is governed by the British Ministry of Magic in the wizarding world. The political boundaries and governance of the nearby island of Ireland in the wizarding world are unknown. Even though only part of Ireland is within the United Kingdom, it may be under the jurisdiction of the British Ministry of Magic in the wizarding world as of 1994. - The Bulgarian National Quidditch team was represented by the Bulgarian Minister for Magic, while the Irish National Quidditch team was represented by Cornelius Fudge of the British Ministry of Magic. In addition, the British and Irish Quidditch League, which falls under the authority of the Department of Magical Games and Sports of the British Ministry of Magic, has both a team from Ballycastle, Northern Ireland and a team from Kenmare, Republic of Ireland. This suggests that the whole of Ireland may be a single political entity that falls under the jurisdiction of the British Ministry of Magic in the wizarding world. Magical Education Many British wizards and witches attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. Established around the 10th century, Hogwarts is considered to be one of the finest magical institutions in the wizarding world. Children with magical abilities are enrolled at birth, and acceptance is confirmed by owl post at age eleven. Those who do not wish to attend Hogwarts have the option of home-schooling. Durmstrang Institute also accepts British students if they have wizarding heritage, not not Muggle heritage. Magical creatures Nationwide Kelpie FBCFTWW.png | Kelpie Dq-5yG2U8AAKMot.jpg | Augurey Thestral OotP SF.png | Thestral Vampire-pottermore.png | Vampire Niffler FBCFTWW.png | Niffler Jarvey.png | Jarvey Centaur-pottermore.png | Centaur Grindylow FBCFTWW.png | Grindylow Murtlap.png | Murtlap Imp.png | Imp Aethonan.jpg | Aethonan Moke.png | Moke Gytrash.png | Gytrash England Bowtruckle.png | Bowtruckle Crup.png | Crup PixieProfile.png | Pixie (Cornwall) Porlock.jpg | Porlock Scotland C.jpg | Selkie Scroutt 2.png | Blast-Ended Skrewt Giant Squid.png | Giant Squid Hebridean Black.png | Hebridean Black (Hebrides Islands) Cr quintaped.jpg | Quintaped (Isle of Drear) Vampyr Mosp.png | Vampyr Mosp Hinkypunk PM.png | Hinkypunk Flying seahorse - POA G-PS2.png | Flying Seahorse * Ogre * Blood-Sucking Bugbear * Weetimorousbeastie (River Clyde) (possibly) Wales Common Welsh Green (FBCFTWW).png | Common Welsh Green Europe The following creatures are found in certain regions of Europe that Great Britain falls under: Unicorn FBCFTWW.png | Unicorn Hippogrif FBCFWW.png | Hippogriff Goblin-pottermore.png | Goblin Doxy.png | Doxy Knarl Book of Spells.png | Knarl Mountain Troll.png | Troll Graphorn.png | Graphorn Gnome Book of Spells.png | Gnome Red Cap.png | Red Cap Jobberknoll-0.jpg | Jobberknoll Dugbog.JPG | Dugbog Glumbumbles on a beehive.png | Glumbumble Nogtail-PM.png | Nogtail Macled malaclaw.png | Mackled Malaclaw HagWU.png | Hag North Sea The following creatures are found throughout the North Sea: Lobalug.png | Lobalug Atlantic Ocean The following creatures are found throughout the Atlantic Ocean: Sea Serpent - FBcases.png | Sea Serpent Unknown Creature 1 Harry Potter.png | Shrake Worldwide Magical plants England Dirigible Plum.jpg | Dirigible plum (growing around the Lovegood House in Ottery St Catchpole) Scotland BubotuberPottermore.png | Bubotuber Harry-potter1-devil's snare.jpg | Devil's Snare Moondew.png | Moondew Wiggentree sapling.png | Wiggentree * Wiggenbush Magical games and sports *The British and Irish Quidditch League England *The Appleby Arrows *The Chudley Cannons *The English National Quidditch team *The Falmouth Falcons *Shuntbumps is a popular game in Devon. *Swivenhodge is a broom game that began in Herefordshire. *The Tutshill Tornados *The Wimbourne Wasps Scotland *The Banchory Bangers were a Scottish Quidditch team noted for their poor skills and post-match parties, but were disbanded in 1814. *Creaothceann originated in Scotland, and is regarded as the most dangerous of all broom games. *Montrose Magpies *Pride of Portree *The Scottish National Quidditch team *Wigtown Wanderers Wales *The Caerphilly Catapults *The Holyhead Harpies *The Welsh National Quidditch team Northern Ireland *The Ballycastle Bats Food and beverages *A Cornish pastie is a pastry from Cornwall, England. *The source of the sparkling beverage McSpratts is in the Vale of McGowan in the Scottish Highlands. *Quintin Black was a brand of alcohol produced and sold in Scotland by the Quintin family. *Yorkshire pudding is a dish that originated in Yorkshire, England. Known locations Exclusively magical England *Ministry of Magic *Diagon Alley **18a Diagon Alley **59 Diagon Alley **92 Diagon Alley **93 Diagon Alley **94 Diagon Alley **129b Diagon Alley **275 Diagon Alley *Knockturn Alley **13B Knockturn Alley Scotland *Hogsmeade, Scotland **Cave near Hogsmeade **High Street *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland Muggle and magical *Deadmarsh *Ellis Moor *Little Norton **Acanthia Way ***18 Acanthia Way **Little Norton Church Hall *Mould-on-the-Wold England *Appleby *Avalon *Barnton * **Dunstable ***Dunstable Town Hall *Birmingham *Bristol *Brockdale Bridge *Brookshire **Crowford ***North Street ****32a North Street *Budleigh Babberton *Chipping Clodbury *Clapham **Laburnum Gardens ***2 Laburnum Gardens *Cokeworth **Spinner's End **Railview Hotel *Dorset **Millburn ***Lanes End ****17 Lanes End **Wimbourne *Eton *Gloucestershire **Stinchcombe **Forest of Dean ***Forest of Dean ruins **Cotswolds (partially) **Woodcroft *Hampshire **Little Dropping **New Forest **Portsmouth * *Horcrux cave, by the Sea *Hut-on-the-Rock, on the Sea *Ilkley **Ilkey Moor *Isle of Wight, an island county located about five miles off the south coast of the English mainland. *Kent * ** ***Blackpool pier *Liverpool *London **Charing Cross Road ***Angus Steak House ***Leicester Square Station ***The Leaky Cauldron ***Sytner **Elephant and Castle **Grimmauld Place ***11 Grimmauld Place ***12 Grimmauld Place ***13 Grimmauld Place ** ***Finsbury Park **King's Cross Station, London **Millennium Bridge **Museum of Quidditch **Paddington Station ***Hamburger restaurant at Paddington Station **Post Office Tower **Private Hospital **Pudding Lane ***Bakery **Tottenham Court Road ***Luchino Caffe **Vauxhall Road ***Winstanley's Bookstore & Stationers **Wool's Orphanage **Westminster ***10 Downing Street * *Manchester *Didsbury *Norfolk **Cromer * **Kettering *Nottinghamshire **Nottingham *Oxfordshire **Nettlebed **Cotswolds (partially) *Painswick *Surrey **Bakery **Chertsey **Grunnings, a drill company **Little Whinging (Harry Potter, the only wizard, and Arabella Figg, a Squib) ***Little Whinging fair ***Magnolia Crescent ****2 Magnolia Crescent ***Magnolia Road ***Privet Drive ****4 Privet Drive ****7 Privet Drive ***Wisteria Walk ****6 Wisteria Walk **Staines **Zoo *Tutshill *Upper Barnton * **Cotswolds (partially) *West Country, a region of southwestern England. **Cornwall ***Bodmin Moor ***Falmouth ***Tinworth ****Shell Cottage **Devon ***Chudley ***Exmoor (partially) ***Ilfracombe ***Ottery St Catchpole ****The Burrow ****Lovegood House ****Stoatshead Hill ***Topsham ***Godric's Hollow ****Potter cottage ****Bathilda Bagshot's home ****St Jerome's Church *****St Jerome's graveyard **Somerset ***Cotswolds (partially) ****Bath ***Exmoor (partially) ***Modesty Rabnott Snidget Reservation *Wiltshire **Malfoy Manor **Cotswolds (partially) *Wimbourne Minster *Worcestershire **Cotswolds (partially) **Herbe Garden *Wye River *Yorkshire **Barnsley **Great Hangleton **Little Hangleton ***Riddle House ***Gaunt Shack ***Little Hangleton graveyard ***The Hanged Man **Upper Flagley Scotland *Aberdeen *Arbroath *Argyllshire, was a county of Scotland until 1975 *Banchory *Dufftown *Dundee *Glasgow **River Clyde, a river that runs through Glasgow *Hebrides Islands (a group of islands located off the northernmost tip of Scotland) **Isle of Drear **Isle of Skye ***Portree *Inverness, a city in Scotland *Loch Lomond, a famous lake in Scotland *Loch Ness, a large freshwater loch in the Scottish Highlands *Lowercroft **Wildbrook Crescent *Montrose *Peebles *Vale of McGowan, Scottish Highlands *Wigtown Wales *Caerphilly *Holyhead *Abergavenny Northern Ireland *Ballycastle Behind the scenes *J. K. Rowling has said that there are 3000 wizards and witches in Britain. External links * Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references pt:Grã-Bretanha es:Gran Bretaña fr:Grande-Bretagne pl:Wielka Brytania Category:British Isles Category:Countries